


Another Hot Day at the Pool

by myth720



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, poolside sex, seme Haru, uke Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth720/pseuds/myth720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Club activities are canceled, but Haru is not going to let that get in the way of his water time, and when Makoto joins him, other activities come to mind... Basically PWP, plus a conflicted Makoto having to deal with a horny Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hot Day at the Pool

It was one of those unbearably hot summer days. Haruka could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his back, soaking his shirt. He could fill a pool with his sweat; a fleeting thought crossed his mind. He wanted nothing more than jump into the cold water of the school's pool and relieve his body from the excessive heat, but that would have to wait. The first years had a field trip so club activities were cancelled. Haruka wasn't going to let that stop him from diving into the pool, but he was stuck in class cleaning duty. Had Makoto been his partner, it wouldn't have been so bad, but the three students he was stuck with didn't let him take it easy. With no choice left, Haruka worked hard to get his duty over with as soon as possible. By the time he had finally made it to the club room, his shirt was completely wet and he took it off, casting it aside in a haste to strip down to his swimming suit. Once every last barrier was off, Haruka rushed outside and dived into the pool without a moment hesitation.  
  
He moaned softly as the cold water engulfed his overheated body. After swimming leisurely around the pool for a long while, he stopped and floated, staring up at the clear blue afternoon sky. It was fine like this. He enjoyed practicing and training with the others, but his time alone in the pool was also a treasure. He smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes, relaxing.  
  
"I knew I would find you here." Haruka opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice.  
  
Without noticing, he had drifted closer to the pool's edge. Makoto's upside smiling face filled his line of vision and Haruka felt his heart skipping a beat. Even though Makoto must've been sweating buckets, his beautiful face did not betray any distress.  
  
Haruka sat up and moved closer, grabbing the edge of the pool. Makoto was fully dressed in the school uniform. He held out his hand and handed an ice popsicle to Haruka.  
  
Haruka stared at it for a moment. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"It's so hot today, I thought you might want one." It wasn't the usual ice they liked to share, but a regular blocky one. "It's your favorite soda flavor," Makoto added as though he could read Haruka's mind.  
  
"What about you?" Haruka asked. How could he tell Makoto it wasn't the flavor, but the sharing he cared about?  
  
"I already finished mine on the way," Makoto replied and gestured with his head. "Hurry up and eat it before it melts completely." He reached out a hand to help Haruka out of the pool.  
  
Haruka frowned and accepted the help. He sat down, legs still in the water and opened the ice, casting the paper aside. Makoto was about to get it and put it in his bag, when Haruka huffed and caught his attention.  
  
"I don't like it," Haruka muttered, not caring he sounded like a spoiled child. "It doesn't taste the same."  
  
"Sorry, the convenience store didn't have the type we usually buy today," Makoto apologized and Haruka felt bad. Makoto walked there in that heat to buy him an ice, he should sound more grateful. He took another small bite. As he thought, it was completely different - eating alone.  
  
Makoto was still crouching next to him, so he shoved the ice in front of Makoto's face.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Makoto, you too eat." He said quietly, feeling his face heat up.

“Eh?” Makoto blinked. “But I already—“

“Eat.” Haruka gestured again.

“Okay…” Makoto leaned in. He grabbed Haruka’s hand and brought it closer to his face, before breaking a piece of the ice with his teeth. With his eyes on Makoto’s lips, Haruka took another bite from the ice, letting it melt in his mouth.

"Eat," he said again and pushed the ice towards Makoto's face once more. Obediently, Makoto opened his mouth to take another bite. When he wrapped his lips around the ice, Haruka leaned and put his mouth on the other side of the blue melting block of ice. Makoto gasped when their noses touched and Haruka used his mouth to push the ice into Makoto’s face.

“Ha…” Makoto tried saying, but the ice blocked his mouth. Haruka withdrew a bit, leaving nothing but his tongue on the cold, melting block. He licked the ice, engulfing sweet soda flavored water along the way and waited for Makoto to take another bite.  When he did, Haruka leaned forward, pressed his mouth to Makoto’s, and continued stealing the ice from his mouth. He grinned at the flabbergasted expression on his friend’s face and chewed on the melted ice. It tasted better than before.

Makoto wrinkled his eyebrows at the tease. “Geez, Haruuuu…”

“You didn’t want it, right?” Haru shrugged.  
  
The ice continued to melt, drawing blue trails on Haruka's hand. He raised his hand to lick it, when Makoto grabbed his wrist and leaned in. He drew out his tongue and traced the sticky trails to Haruka's knuckles. The dark-haired boy blushed lightly, feeling his cock stirring even under the tight confine of his swimming suit. He raised his eyes slowly to Makoto's smiling face. His best friend looked content and Haruka felt a need to shake him up again.

“Makoto.” He grabbed the taller boy’s nape, forcing him close again. Sticking out his tongue briefly to show Makoto the melting ice, he covered Makoto’s mouth again, this time pushing the sweet melting cube into Makoto’s mouth. He blushed lightly as he stared into Makoto’s surprised green eyes, but still finished the transaction, sealing it with licking the boy’s upper lip.

It was bad, looking at a flushed Makoto aroused him like no one’s business. He grabbed Makoto’s face with both hands, forgetting about the ice popsicle completely and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue as far as it would go. The icy tongues entangled together soon heated up, but the kiss was cut short when Makoto pushed Haruka away with two arms.

The ice Haruka dropped had left a spreading blue stain on Makoto's white school shirt. He looked at it with concern, then took out his handkerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe it off to no avail.

"Haru..." he complained in a low groan. "…geez."  
  
"You should just take it off," Haruka whispered hoarsely and started tugging impatiently at Makto's buttons. He couldn’t believe Makoto could even concentrate on something other than him right that moment. He was so hard it was almost painful.  
  
"All right, all right... Just wait a..." Makoto knew he had better take it off before Haruka tore it – but it was quite a struggle with Haruka pawing all over him. He started unbuttoning, but Haruka lowered his free hand on the black tee Makoto wore under the uniform. "This one too," he huffed.  
  
Makoto removed his shirt and stared at the big blue spot that decorated it. Haruka grabbed the shirt with force, threw it away and pulled at Makoto's t-shirt with both hands. Makoto didn't have time to protest - not the melting ice on the floor that he could feel with his pants, nor Haru's mouth, now on his bare chest. Haruka was still holding up Makoto's t-shirt as he kissed his chest, running a sweet, sticky, blue tongue over the muscles, until he reached Makoto's left nipple and nibbled it eagerly. A soft moan escaped Makoto's mouth as Haru's icy tongue lapped his erect bud.  Haruka continued to tease, grazing his teeth against the swollen nipple and let go of the shirt, just so he could use his hand to tease Makoto's other nipple as well.  
  
"Ahh..." Makoto groaned in frustration. They were going to get caught and only he seemed to care about it. But Haruka being that proactive and horny was turning Makoto on despite his concerns. Haruka had changed and was a lot more open with his advances and desires since the summer had started.  
  
Defeated by his own desire to see Haruka's erotic side, Makoto pulled off his shirt and threw it away. At least if they got expelled, they'd get expelled together.  
  
Haruka finally let go of Makoto's nipple, and kissed the chest again, right at the spot where his lips could feel Makoto's heart beating fast and furious. His lips trailed down to the tight stomach, tongue circling around the naval for a heartbeat, making the other squirm.  
As he continued his tour down Makoto's soft happy trail, his chin bumped into the hardness that was still hidden under Makoto's pants.  
  
"Haru..." Makoto mumbled, still conflicted. "We should... Ahh!" A loud moan escaped him when Haruka rubbed his left hand over Makoto's pants.  
  
"That's good, Makoto," Haruka mumbled, almost breathless. "That's the voice I want to hear..."  
  
"Ha..ru..." Makoto sighed.  
  
Haruka unzipped the dark pants with deft fingers and tugged at the elastic of the boxer briefs, exposing the swollen head of Makoto's hard and leaking cock. He pressed his fingers over the tip, smearing the fluid around, feeling the soft yet hardened texture twitching and pulsating in a kind of rediscovered amazement - it wasn't the first time. Makoto only had a second to try and adjust before Haruka lowered his head and opened his mouth wide to accommodate the girth of his close friend's cockhead.  
  
"Uhh.." Makoto grunted and clutched his fingers - one hand in Haru's hair, the other on the hot pebbled floor, as if he were trying to keep himself grounded.  
  
Haruka sucked the swollen head, lapping the sticky fluid as though it was still the soda flavored ice he had consumed before. His tongue stabbed at the leaking hole, making Makoto spasm, while Haruka squirmed and reached one hand to grab his own pulsating erection, which was pressed painfully against the tight material of the swimsuit.  
  
"Ha.. Haru... I'm... I’m going to…" Makoto groaned, scrunching his face. They've been on and off in a sexual relationship for about two years, and yet Makoto still had his reservations about coming inside Haru, in any orifice.  
  
Haruka didn't let him push away this time. He protested in a muffled voice and grabbed the base of Makoto's cock that was still hidden under soft fabric and sucked harder, moving his tongue around as though daring Makoto.  
  
"Haaa..." Makoto didn't finish, his body tensed and he shot his hot load, hitting the back of Haruka's throat.  
  
Haruka gagged a bit, trying to swallow the thick liquid, stubbornly refusing to let go even as Makoto continued to spray the inside of his throat.  
  
"Ha..ru! " Makoto tried to push him away, worried he'd choke.  
  
Haruka struggled, and finally gave up, raising his head and letting the last few streams land on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry!!" Makoto uttered in one breath, reaching a hand to wipe Haruka’s face – he had some on his nose, some on the cheek, and his chin – Makoto hesitated where to start, then decided on a trail of white sperm that oozed from the corner of Haruka's mouth.  
  
"Stop that.." Haruka muttered, flicking Makoto’s hand away. His mouth was still full and he swallowed, before wiping the corner of his mouth by himself. He looked at his fingers, connected together by a thick white thread and put them in his mouth. "Makoto's taste... Is not bad.." He mumbled in a shy voice and Makoto had to control himself not to jump at him.

Instead he looked around nervously. So far they were safe, no one jumped at them from any corner, and it was reassuring to know at least all the freshmen were not at school. His eyes darted to the roof. Even if someone was there, from that distance, they couldn’t possibly tell what they were doing.  
  
“Shall we go?” he asked, giving his handkerchief to Haruka, while trying to staff his softening member back into his underwear.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Haru threw away the handkerchief, frowning at him. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand before continuing, “That’s awfully selfish of you, Makoto.”

“Eh? What?” Makoto blinked at him in confusion.

“You got your rocks off, but I’m still like this.” He straightened up, still on his knees, and pointed both hands at the notable bulge in his swimming suit.

Makoto felt sweat forming on his forehead. “We can continue at Haru’s house,” he suggested meekly. He didn’t want to push their luck.

“I don’t think so.” Haruka lunged at him and forcibly yanked down his pants and underwear.

“Ha… Haru…!!” Makoto blushed and tried to cover himself. He was still wearing his shoes, so Haru gave up on taking it off completely.  “Wait, I’ll suck you off quickly,” he tried to negotiate.

“No,” Haruka refused flatly. “I want you, Makoto. Right now.”

Makoto sighed loudly, dropping his head. “There’s a condom in my back pocket,” he volunteered in defeat.

Haruka huffed and fished for it in the mess that wrapped around Makoto’s legs. He was about to hand it to Makoto when he thought better of it and tore the wrap with his teeth.

Leaning on his elbows, Makoto stared at the dark-haired boy, feeling excited again despite himself. He already knew what the other was thinking. Switching positions between them wasn’t rare, but Haruka chose to leave things, literally, in Makoto’s hands more often than not. Haru being this active was another change Makoto was happy to accept, although he wished Haru wasn’t that adamant on doing it right there and then.

Haruka pushed down his swimsuit, his erection sprung loose, curving upward. Makoto drank the sight with hungry eyes, the blush on his face intensified. With the condom wrap still in his mouth, Haruka rested both hands on Makoto's knees and rubbed himself against Makoto's semi- erect cock. Makoto gasped and clutched his fists tighter, leaning back for balance. The ground was too hot and his body was already slick with sweat, but the only thing he could half-lucidly think of was how badly he wanted to feel Haru inside of him already. He opened his knees as wide as the trousers around his sheens allowed him, trying to give Haruka easier access. It was still uncomfortable with the excess clothing in the way and the shorter boy pushed him to the side – Makoto moved to lean with his forearms on the scalding ground, mourning the sudden loss of Haru’s flushed, erotic face. He tried to glance over his shoulder.  Haruka filled his line of vision again, still holding the wrap between his teeth, he pressed his wet hardness to Makoto's tight entrance, rubbing it against the puckered hole for a brief moment that seemed excruciatingly long.

At long last, Haruka removed the condom from the wrapper and skillfully covered his cock. Makoto took a deep breath, preparing himself. He lowered his head back to the floor, the sweat pooling underneath him, staining the ground. It was hot. Too hot. He could hardly breathe.  
  
"Makoto..." Haruka's voice was husky and low. He was also breathing heavily. "Is it okay to... put it in?" he asked.  
  
"Un." Makoto gave him a short nod and bit his lips in anticipation.  
  
Haruka tried to part Makoto's buttocks with his left hand and with his right guided his coated member back to Makoto's puckered entrance. He pushed it in slowly, holding his breath when the head passed through the first tight ring of muscles.  
  
"Hnnn.." Makoto groaned, shutting tight his eyes.  
  
Haruka arched above Makoto’s waist, and continued to press in. The oiled condom helped ease the penetration. "It's already... half... in..." he wheezed reassuringly at his best friend and partner.  
  
"It doesn't hurt…" Makoto groaned back at him, without turning back his head, "you can push... It all.."  
  
"Okay.." Haruka leaned in, resting his hands on the floor, at both sides of Makoto and thrust, burying himself up to the hilt inside the larger boy.

“Kkuuu…” Makoto nearly hit his face in the ground. He brought his fist to his mouth and bit the back of his palm.

“Ma… koto…” Haruka groaned and opened his eyes as he inhaled deeply. He looked down at where the two of them were connected. Whether seeing himself inside Makoto, or a little less often due to physical constraints, Makoto inside of him, it always drove him over the edge with lust and admiration, as though it was one of the wonders of the world. It felt like they were truly melted together. “Mako.. to…” he tried again, resting his hands on Makoto’s waist. “It feels… good…”

“Hnn…” came Makoto’s muffled reply.

“Look at me…” Haruka asked, and even though Makoto’s body was sprawled on the floor in an uncomfortable position, he could not deny Haru’s request and raised his head, twisting his upper body as much as possible. Haruka’s eyes shone and his lips tickled and curved upward in a small smile. He leaned in and Makoto had to perch himself to meet him half-way.

Their lips smacked and Makoto opened his mouth, letting Haru’s tongue roam inside again. Haru filled him from every direction – that kind of thought ran through Makoto’s mind as he returned Haru’s advances with vigor. His bottom twitched around Haru’s throbbing hot member, making Haru break the kiss and moan softly against Makoto’s lips. “I…” he sighed and moved back to his position above Makoto’s waist.

“I’m going to move…” He warned before withdrawing some of his length.

Makoto fell back to the more easy posture on the floor. He tensed and brought his fist to his mouth again, biting his knuckles when Haruka plunged into him once more. His body quickly grew accustomed to the new rhythm Haru has picked. The uneasy feeling changed into an unbearable carnal pleasure as Haru continued to ram into him, hitting that sweet spot deep inside that could make him forget everything but Haru’s name.

“Ha… ru…” he groaned, trying to raise his waist to meet Haruka’s thrusts. “Haruu…”

“Mmm…” Haruka’s sweat poured on Makoto’s body. He clenched his teeth as he felt the climax building. “Makoto I…” he tried to utter in one breath and bit his lips. He didn’t want to come before Makoto, he had to make sure of that. He ground his hips, trying to reach even deeper inside his partner.

“Hn…” Makoto mumbled softly in response. “Haru…”

He squirmed, feeling close to the edge once again. It was a different kind of feeling than before - with Haru filling him up to the limit, it felt like everything he strived for in life concentrated around the two of them becoming one.  It was explosive, and he couldn't control himself anymore.  
  
"Ahhnnngh..." He came with a low near animalistic groan.  
  
"Ma... ahh" He heard Haru's submerged voice. Makoto could feel him twitching inside him, while clinging to his body.  

It took Haruka a moment longer to relax and fall onto the larger boy under him. Makoto turned around and collected him into his strong arms, pulling him closer and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Carefully he removed the filled condom from Haru, tied it and cast it aside, before hurrying to put his arms around the shorter boy again, letting their sweaty bodies stick together. He knew they had better get dressed and clear out of there, but he was both exhausted, and couldn’t help himself when he had a chance to cuddle Haru.

It was short-lived.

“It’s too hot,” Haru muttered and got up, pulling up his swimsuit. Before Makoto had a chance to say a word, he jumped back into the pool and disappeared from Makoto’s sight.

Makoto sighed and got up as well, pulling up his underwear and pants and zipping up. Unlike Haru, he didn’t walk around with his swimsuit, and didn’t even have it in his school bag. It was tucked in the locker inside the club room. He pondered if he should change into it and join Haru in the pool, or go home and have a shower. Ren and Ran might already be back, his brain processed, he needed to make sure they do their homework and also do his own. And besides, he was really too tired to swim. He searched for Haru in the pool – he could only see his shadow, Haru was still swimming underwater, fast.

“Haru, I’m-“ Makoto raised his voice, just when Haru suddenly came up in front of him, with a splash, and rested his arms on the pool’s edge.

“Makoto.” He reached out a hand, waiting for Makoto to grab it.

Makoto smiled and leaned in to help Haru out of the pool. When he grabbed his hand, Haru pulled back fast. Makoto lost balance and fell into the water.

“…Ha… Haru!!” he cried out after taking a moment to recover.

Haru swam over to him and straddled him, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s shoulder. “Makoto, I’ll help you with Ren and Ran later, so let’s swim together for a while,” he said quietly into Makoto’s ear.

“Uh, un…” Makoto agreed quietly, as if he could refuse Haru. He put his arms around Haru again, holding him tight in place and searched for his mouth.

“Ma… koto..” Haru mumbled shyly and Makoto opened his eyes.

“You’re… again?!” Makoto asked in surprise, feeling Haru’s hardness pressing against his bare stomach.

Haru blushed and looked away, his arms still around Makoto’s neck. “I can’t help it when Makoto is hugging me, that’s why…” he muttered and Makoto felt his heart swell. Haru was too cute.

“Well, that’s a problem.” He smiled and tightened his hold around Haru’s lower back. He carried him over and sat him on the edge of the pool, then pushed down the swimsuit, unleashing Haru’s strained cock.

“Then it’s my turn,” he said with an impish grin and leaned in to take Haru into his mouth.

“Ah, Nanase-kun! Tachibana-kun!” The two boys petrified when they heard the voice of their homeroom teacher.

Haruka quickly dived back into the water and disappeared from sight. Makoto smiled sheepishly, trying and failing to appear natural. He hoped their teacher won’t notice he was wearing the lower half of his school uniform, shoes included, inside the pool.

“I saw the key to the club room was missing.” She was waving a flower patterned fan to cool her face. “That’s not good, there’s no club activity today.”

“Sorry, Ama-chan-sensei,” Makoto said and his eyes fell on the used condom he cast aside in a hurry before. He had to distract her so she won’t notice it. “Haru just wanted to cool off in the pool…”

“It’s really hot today, isn’t it?” Amakata-sensei agreed with a heavy sigh and looked down. “Ah! What are you two doing?” She bent down to pick something up.

“Aaahhh!!” Makoto raised his voice in panic. And looked back to see where Haru was - the jerk was still underwater, leaving him to deal with things on his own.

“You can’t litter the poolside like this,” she said and waved the wrap of the ice Makoto bought for Haru, so long ago he had already forgotten about it. He was glad he didn’t get to put it in his bag.

He sighed in relief, but his mind continued trying to provide explanations in case she asked about his shirts and school bag, that were at the poolside instead of the clubroom. Maybe she wouldn’t say anything.

“Ah, sorry, we were going to clean up, but Haru really needed, uh, to… uh, um, swim…” he mumbled, feeling the sweat rolling on his face again as he noticed Amakata-sensei’s leg was right next to another wrapper. A far more discriminating one. If he jumped a little and just stretched his arm, he could probably grab it before she’d notice, but he could not hide the fact he was half dressed inside the pool, which was also against school protocol. Would she buy it if he said he fell in?

Just then Haru jumped out of the water, raised himself up and walked over to the teacher, leaving almost no personal space between them. Makoto exhaled when he saw Haru’s foot standing on the wrapper.

 _‘Haruuu!’_ He felt like crying in relief, Haru was paying attention after all! _‘Good thinking!’_

“We shall lock behind us and put the key back where it belongs, so won’t you please allow us to use the pool for a while longer?” Haruka asked the teacher, uncharacteristically over-polite.

 _‘You’re trying too hard, Haru!_ ’ Makoto cringed. At least it looked like the shock of nearly getting caught took care of Haru’s hard-on.

“Ah… um, I guess that’s…” Amakata-sensei looked away from him. She was their teacher and they were only kids, but she couldn’t deny their athletic built was a turn-on as long as she did not see their faces – and Nanase-kun was standing far too close! Her face flushed and she tried to look as far away from the muscular chest as she possibly could and…

“Th.. then, I will… leave you two to your thing- I mean, swimming,” she mumbled and stepped backwards. “Don’t forget to return the key… don’t… don’t stay too long after… after dark…” she mumbled and turned around, running away.

Makoto blushed furiously and dipped his head inside the water. Haruka bent and picked up the wrapper, throwing it in the nylon bag Makoto brought with him from the convenience store.

“I guess we’re safe,” he said quietly.

“Fuaah!!” Makoto gasped for air as he charged out of the water. “She definitely knows, Haru!!” he nearly screamed.

“What are you talking about, there’s no way she knows,” Haruka said with a shrug. “Stop worrying too much.”

Makoto sighed. “I’m going home.” He pulled himself out of the pool. His soggy pants were heavy and he sat down to remove the water from his shoes.

“Fine, then we’ll go home,” Haru agreed in disappointment.

“You’re still in the mood?!”

 

* * *

 

Amakata Miho breathed heavily as she fished in her purse for the car keys. Just now, on the ground – it definitely looked like a used condom! It couldn’t have been a water balloon, could it?! What have those two been up to! Her heart was racing violently. She always thought those two were suspiciously close. They weren’t even touching each other, but there was some kind of aura around them that made them feel a little too intimate for typical high-school boys. She wondered if she could return to act normal around them. Regardless of what she thought about it, doing such a thing at school could get them into so much trouble. As their teacher and a responsible adult she should have a talk with them. But how could she even do that while keeping her cool?!

She opened the car door and threw her purse inside. Her manga book peeked from the open zipper and she picked it up, blushing, and flipped through the book, stopping on a sexy, highly detailed picture depicting two boys in an intimate position. She really thought something like that could only happen in BL manga.

 

_**End.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
